campaztecroleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
Danielle Wu
Personality Danielle is a ditzy girl. She really lives in her own world and loves to express her feelings about everything to the rest of the warriors. Though the warriors find this as troublesome and annoying, Danielle when in charge could easily mobilize her fellow warriors into battle. She is very idealistic about things that could happen. History Hannah Wu met Mictlantecuhtli under the alias of Dionisio when she was at a funeral. The dark aura of gentleness immediately drew Hannah to the god of death and decay. Despite her parents' warnings, Hannah began dating this man. Finally, they consummated their love and later that week, Hannah discovered that she was pregnant. This news led the god to explain who he truly was. Unable to believe him, Hannah left but Mictlantecuhtli was determined to prove his point. He summoned a poltergeist to show Hannah who he really was. This traumatized the poor girl who refused to meet Mictlantecuhtli ever again. Hannah Wu gave birth to Mictlantecuhtli's child. However, she refused to see Danielle after she was born. At first, Danielle was not sure why her mother never showed her any love. The girl was raised by her grandparents who wanted her to succeed in life. Danielle was forced to study for a lot of hours. A small drop in her grades would mean harsh treatment from her grandparents. Danielle had no idea what to do. Soon, she began to break from the pressure. A boy from her school, Ashley "Ash" Simone fell in love with her. She reciprocated his feelings for her. Soon, Ashley Simone snuck her out of the house and Danielle would usually feel free from time to time. Danielle was sure that Ashley would be there for her when she needed help. This all changed a few months later. Her parents had caught her sneaking out of her house. They realized that Ashley was responsible for all of this. Before a fighting broke out with Danielle's grandfather and Ashley, a strange creature appeared from the night. The monster murdered all of them. Danielle escaped and tried to run as fast as she could. Fortunately, she was found by a Warrior of Toci. Now, she was hunting monsters to avenge her family. Seeing her fervor in battle, Toci decided to elect her as the new leader of the Warriors after Citlalic had disappeared. Abilities Offensive *Toci's warriors are able to summon shards of earth which they can use to attack an enemy if they are out of weapons. *Toci's warriors in battle are able to become faster, stronger and more alert than any normal mortal could achieve. Defensive *Toci's warriors are able to summon an earthen shield which can be used to defend various attacks before disintegrating. *Toci's warriors are able to become invulnerable to all attacks for a short period of time. Passive *Toci's warriors carries a sword, a bow and arrow and a hunting dagger which appears whenever they are needed. *Toci's warriors have great tracking skills. *Toci's warriors' eyes are sharpened especially at night. *Toci's warriors when they join are blessed with eternal youth. If she falls in loves or leaves the warriors, she will start aging from that point on. *Toci's warriors do not age physically and do not die of old age or disease, but can be killed in a fight or battle from severe wounds. *Toci's warriors are able to withstand any temperature more than most, but the hotter or colder it is, the more draining it is on her body and the more it effects their ability to react. *Toci's warriors are gifted with healing major and minor wounds. However, they are unable to heal fatal wounds. Supplementary *Toci's warriors are able to cause their teammates to fight more courageously in battle. *Toci's warriors are able to release a loud war cry which can stun the enemies or instill courage into his/her allies. *Toci's warriors have enhanced reflexes which allows them to move and dodge very easily. Leadership Skills *Toci's warriors, if they are chosen leader by the goddess, gain the ability to tunnel through any earthen surface as long as it isn't solid rock. The farther the warrior tunnels like this the more energy she uses. Traits *They usually hate pollution, and care for the earth. *They like to hunt, especially with Toci. *They usually are motherly and caring. *They don't like men who are perverted and rude. Gallery Sylvie 2.jpg ffbde98a4443870c53003bc18b5de1ca.jpg Relationships Category:Characters Category:Immortals Category:Warriors of Toci Category:Children of Mictlantecuhtli Category:Female